justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Showtime
|allapp = |description = Create a music video starring you!https://youtu.be/xqQQp_Mg0i4?t=11s}}Showtime is a feature on . It is exclusive to the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Wii U.https://youtu.be/xqQQp_Mg0i4?t=42s (note new-gen interface) Objective Players can dance and sing while listening to one of the participating songs, being recorded by their console's camera in order to make a music video. There are different themes for each song. From time to time the game will take pictures of you to add them to your music video. Before taking a photo, a 3 to 1 countdown is displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. Lyrics and singing feedback are displayed in the lower part of the screen. Themes All About That Bass A diary with chicks, photos of puppies, photos of cats, hearts, and dancing girls appear at random times. I Gotta Feeling Colored lights, photos and the panda appear at random times. Born This Way The lyrics appear on-screen while reflections of the coach appear in a sepia color. Uptown Funk A TV with a city background, stars, and items that reference the lyrics, like in This Is How We Do. You're The One That I Want A screen with different colors, such as green, yellow, orange, red, and blue, and the dancers appear in the background. This Is How We Do A background with many colors and items referencing the lyrics. When The Rain Begins To Fall A futuristic place with explosions, the wolf from Holding Out for a Hero, and many other futuristic effects. Want To Want Me A sepia screen with the girls from the background in the original dance appearing in various times. Hey Mama The lyrics appear in black and white at the bottom of the screen and the coaches appear in black and white in various parts. Lights The lyrics appear on-screen, like in Born This Way, and the screen is filled with many light effects. Trivia * In the I Gotta Feeling theme for the Showtime, the coach for the routine appears with a different color palette. * ''You're The One That I Want'' is the only Showtime square where the title isn't written on it. Gallery Squares Aboutthatbassshi cover generic.jpg|''All About That Bass'' Igottafeelingst.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' Bornthiswayst.jpg|''Born This Way'' Uptownfunkst.jpg|''Uptown Funk'' Youretheonest.jpg|''You're The One That I Want'' thisishowshi cover generic.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' Whentherainst.jpg|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' Wanttowantmest.jpg|''Want To Want Me'' Heymamast.jpg|''Hey Mama'' Lightsst.jpg|''Lights'' Official Screenshots 20132987500_0c4bff5915_o.jpg|''All About That Bass'' 20312604902_9b67836b66_o.jpg|''All About That Bass'' 20294787176_5308bb409b_o.jpg|''All About That Bass'' 19700043953_47ac917234_o.jpg|''Born This Way'' 20294786006_8b21bd4b83_o.jpg|''Born This Way'' 20321039425_1d9d53ee96_o.jpg|''Born This Way'' 20133009888_78d46e7808_o.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' 19698388554_39ca40f7c4_o.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' 20133010308_7f3f24fc21_o.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' Videos Official Trailers Introducing Showtime for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 , and Wii U! Just Dance 2016 Showtime - Born this Way Just Dance 2016 Showtime - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 Showtime - All About that Bass Gameplays All About That Bass (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way (Showtime) Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Showtime) I Gotta Feeling (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Lights (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Showtime) Uptown Funk (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Want To Want Me (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 When The Rain Begins To Fall (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - You’re The One That I Want (Showtime) References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives